


For A Space Prince

by WhatTheWentz



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Relationship, Charlie doesn't understand things, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Major Spoilers, Mentions of homophobia, Miss Quill is annoyed, Non-sexual, Protect these children, Romantic Tropes, episode coda, idk how to tag, s01e1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: Charlie is feeling slight guilt after the events of the prom and Matteusz tries to cheer him up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So guys I loved Class so much and I had to write something so here is my jumbled mess of a story, enjoy!

_ Do you know the feeling of dread? _

 

It courses up inside your body, tearing you apart.  You feel like screaming but you can’t; you can’t even move.

 

Charlie had felt that way ever since he had joined the people of Earth and with the passing fated prom, it had increased.  People had died and yet, he knew it was all his fault.

  
If he had died back on his home planet, the Shadow Kin would’ve never came to Earth, would’ve never had murdered Ram’s girlfriend, would never had spliced itself with poor, poor April.

 

He had ruined everyone around hims’ lives, and it stirred up feelings a prince was not expected to feel.  Princes were brave, valiant, not cowards -- the souls of his tutors would remind him of that every time he peeked into the Cupboard.

 

It was a tragic reminder of his past, the memory of seeing his mother being struck down as he stood there, helpless and crying.  He just wanted to begin again, wanted to hug her once more, but all those times were gone.

 

It wasn’t as if he hated life on Earth, he had his new friends, Matteusz and… well, that was about it really.  Quill hated him and he didn’t fit in well, growing more homesick each and every day, but sadly, he knew he could never return.

 

He stared into the dark orifice of the Cupboard, eyes flickering over each tiny light, his ears trained to listen to the whispers.  It hurt, broke his heart to see them, knowing everyone he had loved was now gone, and yet again, it was most likely his fault.

 

A single tear rolled down his cheek and he rushed to swipe it off his cheek, not allowing himself to mourn.  There was no time for that; he had to keep his emotions in check if he was going to try and live.

 

There was a beeping noise from his computer, and he turned his head, hearing Miss. Quill yell through from the other room, “Your electronic device is making sounds at me!”

 

Charlie sighed, gathered himself and turned back to the Cupboard, “Until the next time, farewell.” he mumbled, then closed the doors, feeling like he was closing the door on his past once more.

 

He walked over into his room and saw that Matteusz was video-calling him and pondered on whether or not he should answer.  Eventually, his loving nature won out, and he answered the call.

 

“Hello.” he greeted when the box of Matteusz’ face popped up on the screen.  The technology still baffled him, but he ignored it, “Are you alright?”

 

Matteusz huffed, “I’m not really sure how to answer that, to be honest.  I saw… We saw… People died.”

 

“And it’s my fault.” Charlie ducked his head, “I understand if you no longer wish to speak to me.”

 

Matteusz arched an eyebrow, “Why would you think that?”

 

“Well… I’m an alien prince and you’re… you’re a human.” Charlie replied.

 

Matteusz suddenly said, “Wait there.  I’m coming over.”

 

“Wait,  _ what?”  _ Charlie asked, confused.

 

Matteusz repeated, “Wait there.”

 

“O… kay.”

 

*

 

Charlie did as Matteusz asked, waiting at his computer and researching, looking at the clock every five seconds, worrying.  London was a dangerous place, especially at night time, and Charlie could feel his panic rising with each passing second.

 

All of a sudden, there was a knock at his window, causing him to shriek in fear and shock, then blush from embarrassment.  He could hear Miss Quill’s sigh of annoyance from the other room, and walked over to the window, seeing Matteusz clambered up on the ledge.

 

He was going to say ‘thank you for coming’ or something in the leiu of it, but what came out was,  _ “Are you insane?” _

 

“You might want to let me in, my hands are getting tired.” Matteusz’ grin was cheeky, boyish and undeniably human.

 

Charlie nodded, opening his window and grabbing Matteusz’ arms before pulling him in.  They stumbled against each other for a bit, then Charlie closed the window again.

 

“What did you want to see me for?” Charlie asked.

 

Matteusz replied, “I just… I needed to see you.  In person.”

 

“Well, you could have used the door.  Miss Quill wouldn’t have murdered you, I’m sure.” Charlie huffed, sitting on his bed.

 

Matteusz playfully remarked, “Climbing the drainage pipe seemed a little more romantic.”

 

“You don’t still want me…” Charlie sighed, “After what I put you through--”

 

Matteusz sat down beside him, cupping his face, “Don’t tell me what I want.   I know what I want.  And I don’t care that you’re an alien, you’re still… well, you’re Charlie.”

 

“I don’t even know who that is anymore.” Charlie admitted, “I’ve been so caught up in everything that I’ve lost who I am.”

 

The other boy tilted his chin up, “I know who you are.”

 

“No, you don’t.” Charlie huffed, “Nobody does.”

 

Matteusz rephrased, “I mean, I know that you’re a good person deep inside.  None of this is your fault.”

 

“I just feel that if I’dve stayed and died like I had meant to, none of this would’ve happened.” Charlie confessed.

 

Matteusz didn’t know how to respond to that, so instead opted to wrap his arms around the alien, feeling him initially stiffen before relaxing.  It wasn’t like he didn’t understand how his boyfriend was feeling; living with a homophobic father whilst being queer was one of the most difficult things in his life.  Before Charlie, he had seen no way out of the darkness but now?  Now he actually felt alive.

 

The least he could do was try to help his boyfriend through his own emotional turmoil.  Their situations were dissimilar, they were different in every way, but the least he could do was try.

 

Charlie could feel some of the tension that had built in his body relax as he melted into Matteusz’ arms and he mumbled, “Thank you for coming.  I needed this.”

 

“I knew it was worth it!” Matteusz teased before kissing Charlie’s cheek, “Now, smile.”

 

Charlie couldn’t help but laugh, feeling a wave of elation in his chest.  Matteusz had lightened up the situation simply with his presence, and although Charlie felt slightly guilty for feeling even a tiny bit happy -- people were  _ dead,  _ after all -- he was unable to resist snuggling into the other boy.

 

Matteusz then tilted his face up before requesting, “Kiss me?”

 

Charlie was lost in the other boy’s eyes for a few quick seconds before he leant forward, softly brushing his lips against Matteusz’.  His eyes closed as he felt the human’s hands rest on the small of his back, pulling him closer and his own hands snaked around Matteusz’ neck.

 

Slowly, he found himself being rested onto the bed, and pulled away, “Do you think we’re moving too fast?”

 

“You want to stop?” Matteusz asked, moving to cup Charlie’s cheek, “We can, if you want.”

 

Charlie explained, “It’s just… Miss Quill is in the house an-and… people died, and--”

 

“Shh…” Matteusz interrupted, “I understand.”

 

He gently caressed Charlie’s cheek, then suddenly, disrupting the peaceful moment was a loud, unruly voice calling up the stairs,  _ “Keep the noise down!   _ And if you insist on  _ copulating  _ make sure I am not in the house!”

 

Charlie burst out laughing at Miss Quill’s rant, and almost immediately, Matteusz followed suit, resting his forehead against the other boy’s.

 

There was a long silence after their laughter died down, not one of awkwardness, but serenity, as if lying together was the greatest peace they could achieve in their lives.

 

“My father will kill me if I’m not at home in the morning.” Matteusz broke the silence, keeping his voice hushed.

 

That seemed to panic Charlie,  _ “Kill you?   _ That sounds barbaric!”

 

“Oh, no.” Matteusz laughed softly, “Not literally.  It’s a figure of speech.”

 

Charlie blushed,  _ “Oh.” _

 

“You’re adorable, for a space prince.” Matteusz said, “And what I mean was, he will most likely shout at me.  He doesn’t like me going out with boys.”

 

Charlie arched an eyebrow, “Why not?  You’re happy, aren’t you?”

 

That seemed to sadden Matteusz somewhat, and Charlie felt the guilt return, “You might not understand, but here, on Earth, and that sounds strange now that I say it out loud, we have certain people.  They don’t believe anyone who loves someone other than the opposite sex is worth happiness.”   
  


“Well, that is  _ horrible.”  _ Charlie looked disgusted at the thought, “You should not be with these type of people.”

 

The human looked down for a second, then sighed, “I do not have a choice, sadly.  But as soon as I can, I’m going to leave, and I’m going to be who I am without a single feeling of doubt.” he looked at the window and decided,  _ “Ah,  _ screw it.  I’ll stay over tonight, keep you company, okay?”

 

“But… your father.” Charlie looked confused.

 

Matteusz shook his head, “Doesn’t bother me.  The bastard’s opinions suck, and they do not control me.  Plus, he’ll probably simply ground me.”

 

“Ground--”

 

Matteusz interjected, “Don’t worry about it.  Cuddle with me?”

 

“Well, cuddling I  _ do  _ understand.” Charlie stated as he shuffled, resting his head on the human’s chest, “I believe that one is universal.”

 

Matteusz nuzzled the top of his head, “Yep.  Definitely.  It’s too sad to accept a world without it.”

 

Charlie relaxed into the human’s arms, their warmth engulfing him with emotions he barely understood but knew that they were good.  After a couple of minutes, he could feel himself drifting away, falling deeply into a slumber whilst Matteusz watched him go to sleep, smiling at how cute and peaceful he looked.

 

It was bizarre; the tragedies of that night had simply brought them closer.  And it wasn’t like everything was magically fixed; they still had to speak with Ram, check on all of the others and make sure that the Shadow Kin and creatures like it would not destroy the world.

 

It wasn’t over, but for a couple of blissful, beautiful hours, Charlie and Matteusz could pretend it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos/review/whatever


End file.
